A chronicle of ideals and changes
by xavier12336
Summary: A man who commits sins for his noble ideals. How will he change when he encounters Nanoha and her friends?   NanoFate. OC most likely will not have pairings.   Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer: I don't own MGL Nanoha and Emiya Shirou. I did make him OOC in my story though. **

**Apologies for my lousy grammar. **

_Italic is inner thought._

* * *

><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

" Enforcer Lanster, just where the hell are you!" A loud voice burst from her mini walkie-talkie and she winced.

_That could have given me away._ Teana thought as she crouched behind a window and peered through the broken frame. She knew that teaming up with Enforcer Roc was not the greatest decision she had made but her superior and partner, a certain yellow long hair woman, was struck with high fever and even though she was one of the S-rank mages and a legend among the TSAB, there was no way she could have come for this mission.

Also, a certain 'White Devil' would have raze Mid-Childa and personally used her trademark move, "Starlight Breaker", on the superiors who dared to even send Fate on mission with her current medical condition.

Even so, she felt that she should have chose to go solo on this mission. Her new partner was proving more of a liability than help to her.

Now, they were on a mission to hunt this group of mages who were engaging in occult activities which include human sacrifices. Some of the photos of these sacrifices were so gory that Teana almost wanted to storm out of the briefing room and personally gave these mages a taste of her power.

Currently, the two of them are engaging in a cat-catch-mouse game with these group of mages and they had already taken down three of them. While Roc was interoggating one of the captured mages and found out that there were two more mages, her device detected presence of magical energies in an abandoned building.

Immediately, she rushed to the building without even informing Roc and hereby, Roc's reaction which although she could not really blame him, he should have known better than to shout at her when she was tracking those mages. Also in the fight, he had panicked and almost shoot her with his gun device despite him supposedly being more experienced than her.

Suddenly, she felt a large burst of energy heading towards her and she threw her body to the side, narrowly avoiding a large bean destroying the wall which was just standing in front of her.

"Hahaha, thought that you can hide from us? That voice is so loud, even the dead can be woken up from it." A high and squeaky male voice came from inside of the building and Teana gritted her teeth in anger. _I am so going to hit that guy in the face later._

With unerring reflexes, she quickly leapt to her feet and activated a barrier in front of her which was just in time to block several orbs that were heading towards her from inside the building, resulting in a mini explosion which created a mini duststorm in front of her.

She quickly did a roll towards the newly-created hole and raised her Cross Mirage towards the two mages which she thought would be standing in the middle of the room. " Deactivate your devices and... Huh?"

There was nobody in the room and she gave a quick look around the room. There was nobody inside but still, she did noy let her guard down. Raising her Cross Mirage, she slowly walked into the room and looked around while ensuring her weapons were covering areas which she could not see.

Her skin was prickling at the amount of leftover magical energy in the room and her instinct was screaming at her that there was something wrong. Still, there was no way she's going to retreat and faced Roc empty-handed. Her pride would not allow her to do that so she took another step forward. It was the wrong move.

Red binds quickly appeared from a magical circle below her and it binded her four limbs, causing her to lose her balance and crashed to the ground. Her device then left her hands from the momentary loss of balance, leaving her weaponless.

" Damm it." She cursed under her breath. This was the worst kind of situation an Enforcer would find him or herself in. No weapons and movements being restricted. Furthermore, these binds were strong and would require her to take some time to overcome it, time which she did not have.

" Well well, look who's here? A cute girl with toy guns eh?" The same voice from the building just now was reasonated in the room and it grated her nerves. She lifted her head and was shocked to see Enforcer Roc standing with the five rogue mages.

" Enforcer Roc, what are you doing with them?" Just when the words left her mouth, she knew what had transpired behind her. Roc had betrayed her and instead, team up with them to capture her. No wonder he shouted at her when he knew that she was hunting for these mages. He was alerting them to her presence.

" Dark magic is so wonderful. No wonder you cannot spot us girl. The shadows are our cloak and give us invisibility unless you use a B-rank scanning spell which very few mages bother to use hehe." The person with the annoying voice sniggered then he turned his head towards Roc.

" Hey Roc, what we going to do to her? It's a shame to waste such beautiful flesh hehe." Roc chuckled then turned his eyes upon her, arrogance emanting from his look.

" Yes.. Why don't we enjoy her body before giving her to the Lord? Beside, it's being a long time since I have ravaged a girl, not least an enforcer." He then raised a dagger which gleamed from the moonlight and his arrogant expression twisted visciously.

Teana gave another low curse as she concentrated on breaking the binds but these binds were too strong for her. They were on par with Yuuno's binds and the librarian binding magic was a stuff of legend.

_Is this going to be my end.. Damm it, and I still haven't say goodbye to Subaru yet._

Roc took a step forward and Teana closed her eyes, awaiting her inevitable fate.

"Gurgh!" Roc gave out a strangled cry and Teana looked up and the sight made her widened her eyes.

A sword was potruding from Roc's chest and a man was standing behind him. He snapped his finger and the sword glowed before exploding, showering the room with blood and gore of his body. The five mages were shocked by the sight and they stood there unmoving, as though they could not believe their eyes. Personally, Teana could not blame them since she was shocked herself. With the Numbers and the Mariage incident, she thought she would not be surprised at anything but the sight before her was mocking at her belief right now.

" Trace on.. Hundred percent projection achieved."

Ten swords materialised behind the man and they turned towards the five mages before shooting towards them. Two of the mages immediately summoned two shields in front of them but those swords pierced though them effortlessly and ultimately, through their bodies.

Those weapons glowed in the darkness of the room and explode at the same time, creating a showerstorm of blood and gore which decorated the walls and the floor.

Teana winced at the gory sight before her and seeing the man turning towards her, she gulped and just closed her eyes, relinquishing her fate to the man.

" Enforcer Lanster, relax a bit can you? I won't do those things those men are about to do to you although you do look tempting." Hearing the slight amusement lacing those words, she opened her eyes and glared at the man.

The man eyes were orange with a tinge of brown and his hair was spiked, a hairstyle for teenagers who tried to act cool but it did look good on him. His hair was also shockingly white which somehow gleamed in the room and he had a smirk on his face.

_Quite a handsome man but he has the annoying vibe and that annoying smirk.. _Teana snorted at her thought which caused him to raise one of his eyebrows then she closed her eyes and concentrate on breaking those binds.

The minute she closed her eyes, those binds dissipated and the man laughed. " Seems like those old geezers never taught you all that bindings disappear once the caster is dead."

She blushed at the man's comment and silently scolded herself for forgetting that. In fact, her teachers did taught her but with so many things going on, she forgot about that. _Fate will definetely laugh at me then scold me for this. _She then gave a sigh at the thought of her teacher scolding her for forgetting her basic.

Brushing dust off her barrier jacket, she stood up and picked her cross mirage which reverted back to it's portable form. Turning around to ask the man some questions, the man was already walking out of the building.

" Hey wait, I have some questions for you." The man stopped in his track then said, " Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies enforcer."

" You..." Before she could complete her sentence, the man had vanished. Today seemed like a bad day to her and she gave another curse, a record for the number of curses she gave in a mission.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
><strong>

" So how is it going?" The man laid himself on the grass field and then said in a casual tone. " Mission accomplished sir."

" Have you expose your identity to the enforcers?" He winced at the sharp tone and at the reaction that his superior going to give him after he replied back.

" Well, technically it's only an enforcer since the other enforcer betrayed the girl. And well... Yeah, sort of." There was an audible sigh then there was a period of silence which the man appreciate.

" Well, let's hope the enforcer will not remember you or else there's no point for secrecy. Get back to base now." The man chuckled then he stood up, brushing off stray grasses off him.

" Alright alright, sir. No need to get uptight man."

" By the way, prepare for paperwork duty for the next week. Punishment for exposure of identity, agent Emiya."

" WHAT?"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**All of my other stories are on hiatus while I want to complete this project with my friends. Due to my A level, my updates will be very inconsistent so many apologies. I will want to state that the Emiya Shirou here is not the Emiya Shirou you know in Fate/Stay Night but more of an OOC, just that I took his tracing ability and merge it with Archer's sarcastic/sardonic nature. **

**As for pairings, I doubt I will pair him with any other characters since I don't want to tortue my favourite anime characters heh. **

**This story mainly follows post-Strikers and well, I want to make a 'daily life' type of fan-fic for him so I doubt I will ever end this story. Alright, ciao peeps and R and R. **


End file.
